


Sleeping in the Lion's Den

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Fingering, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Slavery, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Mathias and Lukas uncover a surprise.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest

She was thrown onto the ground, the frost-hardened dirt bruising her knees through her wool trousers.

The sack was pulled from her head. For a moment, she’d expected the weight of her hair to fall against her neck and shoulders and was surprised when instead, it fell lighter, cropped to her chin. 

That’s right – she’d cut it recently. 

It was probably the one attribute that just barely helped sell her’ manhood.’

Her clothes, a scrubby, oversized linen shirt, secured by a loose leather belt, helped but certainly wouldn’t have been enough. 

Hell, she still wasn’t sure it was enough. One of the men who’d taken her had an arm wrapped securely across her chest. Her heart thudded; could he feel her breasts, bound tight with strips she’d cut from linen? 

She willed herself smaller and smaller, trying to shy away from his grip and the blade of his ax, which edged her throat like a lover’s kiss.

The whole lot of them in the camp gathered around, watching her, surveying her. 

She’d bet most of them were waiting to see her killed. 

A fluttering of panic welled in her; if they found out she was a woman, it’d be even worse. Where before she had only banked on her disguise in the hopes she could work and earn a livelihood, now she was relying on it to save her life. 

She’d heard of these fearsome voyagers long before they’d touched down on her shores – pillagers, rapists, _pagans_. Could God even find her here, mixed among them? 

One man had distinguished himself from the crowd long before he’d stepped out of the mix of scraggily-haired, pelt-wearing raiders.

His hair was a bright blonde that caught the sun and spread like a lion’s mane, his blue eyes fiercely proud like the sky.

His lips were turned in a leer, and she shrank back against the man holding her.

“You’d do well to behave yourself,” his voice reached her ear, cool, his hands never so much as twitching.

“What have we here, Lukas?” 

She held her breath and swore she felt the weight of his arm across her chest increase.

“A straggler from the last village. He’s disarmed and poses no threat, Mathias.”

The other man, who must’ve been Mathias, laughed.

“Of course, he poses no threat. Did the others in his village?”

A few barking laughs echoed him from the throngs of men. She tensed again, this time from vicious anger rather than fear. Her home burned, razed to the ground. It was despicable.

“Mm,” Mathias stepped closer to her. “Let me get a closer look at you.”

He bent down to survey her and stared hard. She held absolutely still, barely breathing, trying not to meet his eyes as they slipped over her face; would he notice the softness to her features? The smoothness of her skin? 

After a few moments, Mathias scoffed.

“Doesn’t look like much. Do you think he’ll be able to work?”

Again there was that restricting squeeze.

“I believe we can find _some_ way for him to be of use.”

Mathias’ eyes studied her hard for a moment longer. Everyone seemed to be waiting for his word – probably what they considered the law.

“Tie him up so he can’t get loose,” he finally said. “We’ll see if his life is worth more than his death then.”

-

The pathetic position on her knees was easily transferred to where Lukas tied her up. 

From a post stuck deep into the frozen ground, jutting out like a lone tooth, her hands were bound behind her back to it. This had been hours ago.

She knelt there, shivering, head drooping, knees bruising, rope biting into her wrists as the cooking fires were lit -- and through all this, the sun set. 

It was like runoff, leaking from the fiery dome as it disappeared beyond the horizon, dribbling milky-white slats across the choppy waters that hit the shore and shattered into the flickering fires throughout camp.

The men drank and were merry. The smell of roasting meat filled the air.

Her stomach howled, her stiff limbs heavy from fatigue, but the middle of her, light with emptiness, which only worsened her foul mood. Her entire future pressed on her like a shadow, simultaneously heavy and weightless, the unknowable black quality to it crushing her, the immaterial nature of it cutting her like the frigid chill.

So she was to become a slave then. 

She supposed it was better than what was to happen – what was _happening_ \-- to the few women dragged off along with her. Several men had already made their rounds. Only a few of the women who’d disappeared into tents emerged, their clothes messily strewn about as they perched on men’s laps by the fire. They certainly looked warmer than she was right now.

She supposed she just should have been grateful her lie had worked; she had been sure that when Lukas had grabbed her, he’d _known_. 

There was that little moment of stillness in which their bodies had met, contact made, communication struck, unspoken, but fully understood by the both of them.

As he’d tied her up, she had waited with bated breath for him to say something – anything that could give some indication of him calling her bluff.

His pale, fine-boned face had been unreadable. He’d been wordless as he tugged her bindings tight before he’d left to rejoin the rest of the men.

The night dragged on, passing almost imperceptibly like the lap of dark, shapeless water at the shore. Cold, unfeeling stars peeked out from the black sky, their stares more prominent but just as muted as the fires were put out.

It must’ve been late indeed when the drink stopped flowing, and the silhouettes of people dwindled, melting into the dark, retreating into their tents. The women sitting on their laps followed them. The day might’ve been ending, but their work had just begun.

Was she to sit out there all damned night? She’d _freeze_ to death.

The sounds of voices faded. Soon, the sound of water slapping rock was all she could make out. Her limbs, already so heavy, only wanted to weigh her down further. She knew dead bodies floated, but she was almost positive that if they’d tossed her into the water then, she’d have sunk like a stone.

Her eyes were wide-open. She didn’t trust herself to wake again if she let them fall shut.

Minutes might’ve passed in the cold, dark, and quiet. It could’ve been hours just as easily; it was excruciating either way. On the one hand, seconds stretched into eternity; on the other, if this was her life now, then what was one miserable hour to the rest of her miserable life?

She stared wide and unflinchingly out into the night, and despite this, barely noticed the white face that appeared like a phantom before her.

“Get up.”

She couldn’t see him – he’d ducked behind her to cut her loose from the post, keeping her hands still bound together, even if they were no longer tethered to the wood. She recognized the voice as Lukas’. It was less of a bark like the other men’s. Quieter. Almost reasonable, if not for what he was.

“ _Wuh-wuh_ -where are _weh_ -we going?”

Her voice was hoarse, her throat raw and frayed from the way her breath scraped at it.

“Come with me.”

His hands held her bound wrists like a lead. It wasn’t like she had a choice.

He all but dragged her along, and she followed closely behind him, stumbling blindly over the craggy terrain. A few times, her ankle rolled, and she considered just falling over and letting what lay before her take her.

Finally, though, Lukas swung his arm, the lack of stability in her stature allowing the movement’s momentum to sweep her forward, throwing her through the hide flaps into one of the larger tents in the camp. 

Trunks of gear, a generous bed of hides, and several parchment pieces embossed with symbols she couldn’t decipher filled the tent modestly.

She fell forward, again on her knees, and winced. The ground may have been more level and softer here, but she’d already taken a beating that day.

Luckily, it was also warmer here. She looked up at Lukas as he followed her in, pausing to stand before her. 

He stared her down, and while it was reminiscent of the way the man called Mathias had earlier, the two men were too different to mirror each other.

Whereas Mathias’ stare had been challenging, looking for proof of the steel in her spine and mettle in her marrow, Lukas was observant. Not passing judgment yet, just collecting information. This almost scared her more, his eyes cold, impassive, maybe even a little calculating in ways her mind couldn’t begin to follow.

He studied her like this for a while – again, minutes, hours, who could tell? All she knew was that the warmth inside the tent was starting to restore sensation to her body, and she had to tamp down the urge to squirm under the weight of his intrusive gaze.

“You’re a woman,” he finally said.

Her stomach dropped at the words, but she didn’t react as she thought she would’ve. She had always had this image of her denying, begging, pleading – signs of a struggle when she imagined getting caught in her head. Here, now, she only felt as if her knees had planted into the ground beneath her. She kept her head down. Better yet, she kept silent.

Lukas had started to walk, circling her. No doubt, he was looking at her, studying her crouched form, searching for the signs that should’ve been so clear to him before.

“I don’t understand why you’d bother pretending to be a man,” he began. 

“Even if you were a much better liar, at least in being a woman, the use of your body would almost certainly save your life.”

He paused. She could hear his footsteps stall. Her voice bubbled up in her throat, low and graveled.

“I could do the same as a man. I’d prefer to do it that way. I wouldn’t have the option as a woman.”

“You’d have never had any sort of ‘option.’ If you’d failed in your duties – which you no doubt would have in your state—” his gaze dropped over her once more. “Then you’d have been killed. Sold, perhaps, or else, something worse.”

It was funny, she thought, how they seemed to argue now, about the lesser of two abysmal fates. Neither was living at all – they were barely surviving. Truth was, man or woman, enslaved, sold, or killed, her life had ended as soon as they’d reached their shores.

“There is nothing worse.”

She felt something firm and warm grip her jaw. Her head was forcibly turned up by Lukas’ hand so that she had to stare into those cold, blue eyes. He leaned in real close – close enough that she could feel his breath and count his fair eyelashes.

“Oh, I assure you, you’re quite wrong on that point.”

He released her, and she swore she could still feel the heat of his skin lingering with her.

She watched as he stepped back and reached up for the fastenings of his shirt. He crooked a finger in each of them, tugging them loose, one by one. His eyes never left hers, and it was then that she realized that though he said nothing, he was telling her exactly how they were going to proceed.

“No. I won’t do that.”

“You will,” his voice came, deadened and chilly like the air outside. 

“If you want me to keep your secret.”

“What would I care now?” she watched as the fabric parted from his fingers. Beneath this was a thinner layer. A loose white chemise-like garment. “If I can’t avoid it, what’s it to me if it’s you or any other man?”

Lukas tugged the garment over his head and let it drop to the ground.

“A slave is a slave, regardless of their duties, but dead and alive? There is a very big difference between those two things.”

She watched him, his skin alight by the candles in the tent, lapped in the warm, waxy glow of light. It caught his fair hair with the same dusky radiance.

She said nothing; there was very little she could do or say to change her course now. She remained kneeling in front of Lukas, waiting for him to grab her.

He appraised her for a few moments longer, his eyes flitting over her. 

It was different now, though; they were no longer seeing, taking in, but guarding perhaps. Trying to calculate how much to let out. 

Were slaves bound to secrecy and discretion? She supposed it varied from person to person. How did one decide whether or not to be discrete? 

She supposed that depended on the secret.

Lukas surprised her by going to the layered hides – where he slept. 

“Come here.”

What if she refused? She didn’t think to. Perhaps her life wasn’t a boat set adrift, at the mercy of fates’ tides any longer. 

She was a cart traveling the way where there was but one road.

She continued down it and went to Lukas, moving first on all fours and then raising to her knees. The furs were soft—a small reprieve.

She waited. She thought he’d reach for her. Again, he seemed to be staring at her, not for the sake of seeing but rather deliberating.

Finally, he spoke again.

“I’ll keep your secret,” he repeated. “And in return, you’ll keep mine.”

She couldn’t help the way her brow raised.

“Your secret?”

Lukas said nothing. His hands went to his trousers, and she watched him get up on his knees, where she had been, to tug the garment off. She watched as the man undressed in front of her. From this proximity, she could see the faint hair at his chest, thick but fair, like the rest of the hair on him. He was lean, his body tempered from voyages and hardship. Pale, white scars littered his body, streaking over him in slips of silver.

He paused his ministrations on his trousers to tug his boots off and toss them aside. Then, he slipped his pants over his narrow hips and the jut of bone. She was mesmerized by the flicker of light against his near-luminescent skin. It hadn’t even occurred to her to look away until his cock was bared to her, jutting awkwardly out from his body in its erectness. 

She balked and shifted away.

The man still seemed to hold such power, even completely naked.

“Tell me, have you ever taken to someone’s bed before?”

She could feel her throat twitch as the lie caught in it.

“No.”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“You lie a lot for someone who’s so poor at it.”

Heat rose at her face, dousing her cheeks where the candlelight had already licked at her skin.

“Your first task then,” Lukas rose again to his knees. She watched as his cock bobbed with the movement. “I want you to put your mouth on me.”

She must’ve made a face because Lukas was reaching to hold her by the jaw again.

“None of that now.”

He tugged her forward, guiding her. His musky scent filled her nose as she drew closer to it, the fat tip reminding her of a mushroom.

She studied it for a moment, hesitating. She couldn’t fit the whole thing, to be sure.

“Your mouth,” he pressed, his voice soft and low like the candlelight.

She took a deep breath and took him in her mouth. The musk intensified, and she gagged.

Lukas made a sound of dissatisfaction in his throat. His hand found the back of her head in a firm grasp and guided her back to his cock.

“Suck it.”

Her eyes met his; intense, resolute. 

She turned back to his length. She swallowed, steadied herself, and tried again. When she breathed through her mouth, it was easier; she took the tip in and ran her tongue along the underside, finding the slight crease between his tip and the rest of his shaft. She focused her tongue there, and Lukas shifted closer, pushing his cock a little deeper into her mouth. Her hands went to his hips, steadying him. Lukas looked like he was going to remove her hands from him for a moment, but then, he seemed to decide against it. 

She wriggled her tongue experimentally; a soft sigh left Lukas, and his eyes fluttered shut. From behind him, she noticed the way his toes twitched. 

She felt a bit like a puppeteer; his cock was the string, and when she pulled it in the right way, he did as the sensation she commandeered demanded.

“Mm. Suck it a little. Use your hands for what you can’t fit in your mouth.”

His voice sounded tense, pressed. When he breathed next, it was rougher, a now noticeable sound in the tent.

She obeyed, bobbing her head a bit more. She wrapped her fingers around the lower part of his cock as her mouth tended to the upper part. She lapped and lapped, adding slight suction as she sealed her lips around him. 

“Mm, good. Good girl.”

His hands found a grasp in her hair, weaving into it, fixing her to him.

With the added pressure on her scalp, she had something to focus on as she sucked him off. Upon adding suction, he tugged at her hair a little. The sting of the pull wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Now – there’s something else you’re going to do.”

When she looked at him now, she saw that he’d peeked a glassy eye open.

One hand found her shoulder and eased her off his cock. She looked at him, confused. She had made him feel good, but he hadn’t… _finished_ yet. The salt of him lingered on her tongue.

Now, he slipped his hands from her hair to take one of her hands off his hip. She watched as he curled her fingers into a fist, save for the index and middle ones. 

These he pressed together, extended.

“Put them in your mouth.” 

He observed her, guiding the extended fingers to her mouth, which she took obediently.

She moved over them the way she had over his length, slowly pumping them in and out of her mouth. The taste of his musky scent clouded her skin, and she carried it back into her. 

God, she felt full of him, and he’d hardly touched her.

His hand found her face, and she found herself surprised as he cupped her jaw. The movement of her fingers slowed as she watched him. Lukas looked like he was almost smiling; his lips turned into the barest upward hint. His thumb stroked firmly over her cheek, the movement pulling lightly at her skin, which was finally warmed from her time outside.

“You look good like that, but better when it’s my cock.”

Her face warmed, and she shifted, the heat at her face having spread to the rest of her body. She could feel a wetness gathering between her legs.

He watched her suck at her fingers for a few moments longer, and then the hand at her face dropped down to catch her arm, stilling her mid-pump.

“Now, like this.”

The hand still in her hair shifted her forward, and as his tip bumped against her lips, she knew he meant that she was to continue sucking him off. 

She took his cock in her mouth and bobbed shallowly, slowly, barely moving at all as she watched Lukas continue to guide her hand. Her fingers, glistening faintly with her saliva, disappeared around his hip. 

He guided her carefully, his expression still, concentrated, as he focused on bringing her hand exactly where he needed it. A few moments later, she felt her knuckles graze the bottom of his ass and the scraggily hair there. Then her fingers bumped up against something -- the tight, puckered entrance of his ass.

Oh!

Her confusion evaporated immediately; this was starting to feel familiar. She resumed her slow, even rhythm on Lukas’ length, withdrawing and taking him in again, tensing her tongue and lips intermittently to add pressure and sensation. 

Meanwhile, she pressed the tips of her fingers experimentally against his asshole.

“Good,” he grunted, and his eyes fell shut again. “Like that.”

She traced the wetness of her fingers around the entrance as if trying to prepare it before pressing them in.

She could feel the tight heat of him as he spread for her, slowly, almost agonizingly slow. Despite how long she’d sucked at her fingers, the wetness dissipated quickly. She paused and watched his face. His brow was furrowed, but she couldn’t tell if her fingers encroaching on his ass was the cause or if her mouth on his cock was.

His hand reached around to find her fingers. She was surprised when he pushed them further in about an inch.

“You can push. Your fingers are smaller than mine, so I can take it.”

Again this startled her, and her hand hesitated. Lukas could take them _this_ dry? The thought made her thinking of taking anything dry inside herself.

“Go on,” she felt his hand push at hers, driving her fingers slowly, deeper into him. She felt the tight muscle part for her fingers. Once she started pushing, it almost felt like it got _easier_ , like he was pulling her in.

With her fingers now more substantially inside him, she resumed lapping and sucking at him. She ground the flat of her tongue against his tip. Her fingers were almost all the way inside him.

She wiggled them gently inside of him and heard him grunt. 

Inside his tight heat, she could feel something small, almost bulbous against her fingers.

His breathing picked up. Her eyes flicked to his face and chest, watching as they twitched.

She wriggled her fingers again, slower this time, wanting to brush the little ‘button’ she’d found inside him.

“Mm, fuck.”

His head dropped back. The hand in her hair loosened, so it was resting at the crown of her head, almost like a rewarding gesture – if only he had more control of his body at the moment.

“Move your fingers more as you suck.”

She obeyed, wiggling her fingers, flexing them in time with one another, pumping with the shallowest of movements into his hole. Meanwhile, she hollowed her cheeks around him, ensuring his thick tip rubbed up against the inside of his cheek as her tongue worked him the best she could.

Lukas let out a low groan. His body seemed to relax deeply, and when he took another steady breath in, it paused, suspended in him. The tent housed the small, wet sounds of her mouth at his cock and his unsteady gasps.

The fingers in his ass could feel him squeeze tight around her. The flex of each buttock against her knuckles as he took the new sensations she gave him was even more telling of her performance.

“ _Ah_ —that’s good.”

His voice was relenting now, not so iron like it was before, gleaning a vulnerability she wouldn’t have been able to place on the man earlier.

She hummed her acknowledgment of the praise, the sound buzzing around his cock; she could feel his fingers flex in her hair. He twitched in her mouth, and his scent seemed to grow heavy; she thought he might be near. She focused on sucking harder, her fingers moving persistently in his ass.

“What’s going on here?”

At the sound of a third voice, they both stiffened; she could feel his ass tense. Lukas’ hands came hard at her shoulders and shoved her away from him, tearing her fingers from him and sending her sprawling onto the furs. The string of saliva that briefly connected her lips to his cock, still hung, broken, at her bottom lip. 

She looked up from the hides to the entrance of the tent, and there Mathias stood.

The man’s features were lit up in shock, his brow lifted as his eyes flicked between the two of them. Her, tossed on the ground, and Lukas, his cock still proud and erect, shining from where her mouth had wet it.

Lukas’ chest was rising and falling sharply, his brow furrowed as he watched the other man appraise him.

“What is this?” Mathias asked, having not received an answer the first time. He looked between the two of them before settling on the other man. 

“Lukas?”

The tent fell silent, and then suddenly, Lukas lunged forward to grab her by the arm, pulling her up. She gasped as her back hit his chest.

Mathias watched, his own brow furrowed and confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas reached around her to the front of her shirt, and at once, she thought of how he’d held her earlier when holding the ax to her neck. 

For a while there, she’d almost forgotten who she was. Who _he_ was to her.

Lukas’ fingers flexed, and then there was a long ripping sound as the man tore the front of her shirt open. The strips of linen she’d taken as chest bindings may have hidden her well from beneath the shelter of clothes, but here, it was plain to anyone who looked what she was.

Mathias’ face changed again, once again, lit with his shock.

“She’s a woman, Mathias.”

At this, she turned around to give Lukas a sharp look.

 _“You fucking liar,”_ she wanted to snarl out, but one firm grip turned her head to the front, forcing her to look at Mathias as Lukas kept her steady in front of him.

Her tattered shirt hung around her frame, the parted lips of fabric tickling the soft skin of her abdomen. 

Mathias’ eyes slipped over her body, studying her. The surprise had mellowed into an observing acceptance. He stepped closer as if to get a better look.

She jolted, not liking the way Mathias was looking at her; it was the opposite of how Lukas had looked at her earlier. Rather than focused inward, it was set on her, like a hunter setting its prey in his sights, intent on catching her.

She tried hard to struggle against Lukas’ hold, but he held her still, the lean muscle of his arms keeping her bound more tightly than the rope had.

Her own breath was coming out in frantic gasps now; she could feel the way Lukas’ arm restrained her chest as it rose.

Mathias was close enough now that his face was shadowed by their proximity. He reached forward, and as Lukas’ arm melted away from her neck, Mathias’ hand found her chin and gripped tight.

“A woman, huh?”

He turned her face this way and that, studying the planes of her face, the flats of her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. He made a sound of satisfaction in the back of his throat.

“You were right, Lukas; I think we’ll find a use for this one after all.”

He tugged her face forward and crashed his mouth against hers. 

At once, she bucked, trying to jerk her head away, but both men’s holds on her were unrelenting. 

Mathias’ lips parted hers with a strength unknown to her, and he jammed his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted strongly of mead and cooked meat, the wet, strong slip of him forcing its way, pushing her own tongue flat and grazing over her teeth.

On instinct, the intrusion let a flutter of panic well in her, and she shut her mouth without even thinking about what she was doing.

Mathias made a pained sound and broke the kiss. In the next instance, the back of his hand was flying towards her face. There was the impact of bone against her face, and it snapped to the side from the force with which he struck her.

She let out a yelp, the skin already feeling hot and raised. Her eyes stung, and as she let her head drop, she could feel the swimming wetness grow heavier until a drop fell from her face, clear, salty.

She looked at Mathias, almost a little betrayed that he’d hit her. 

He stared back. Both of their eyes were shining. 

Mathias pressed his fingers to his lips and darted his tongue out against them before drawing his hand back to inspect. 

No doubt he was checking for blood. 

He grunted, turned his head to the side, and spit before he turned to look back at her. 

There was a beat of silence. For a moment, the terror she’d muted in her raised its head – was that reason enough to kill a slave? She didn’t think they needed much.

Then a wide, leery grin spread across his face, and his shoulders started to shake with the deep laugh that rumbled in his chest.

“Mm, a woman indeed.”

She could still feel Lukas’ cock hard behind her, pressed against her ass.

“This changes things, to be sure,” Mathias strode forward to get in real close, hooking his finger at one of the strips of linen bound tightly across her breasts. “However, I still think you should be punished for _lying_.”

The rise and fall of her chest felt all the more evident to her with her shirt torn open and under the restriction of the bindings.

Mathias’ finger gave the outermost strip a tug. She could feel his finger slotted between her breasts. 

The fabric slipped, loosening against her skin, and her stomach flipped.

Mathias stepped in closer, his broad chest almost touching his hand at her breasts. Now she could feel the heat rolling off these two men simultaneously, drowning her as the waves outside could have.

“What do you think, Lukas? We could parade her around outside naked. Let her body confess the truths her mouth tried to hide.”

The linen at her chest was sufficiently loose now. The pressure released around her breasts. Her hard nipples could be made out through the thin fabric.

“I don’t think she’d last long if we did that.”

Both of Mathias’ hands came up to remove the remaining strips of cloth from her chest. She vaguely registered the way the fabric fluttered to the ground, and then his hands closed around her breasts.

The warm rasp of his palms against her stiff nipples seemed to force the air from her lungs. She gasped, the motion of the startled breath in her body driving her breasts further into his hands. He gave them a lofty squeeze.

“Then, we should at least make sure she can serve us well, hm?”

His thumbs pinched the hardened peaks, and she squirmed, surprised at the heat it flecked up her spine.

“Ah!—”

Mathias pounced on the sound, his smile widening.

His palms squeezed at her breasts before letting them drop from his hands in a luscious bounce.

Mathias reached up to his own shirt, dragging the fabric up and over his head. He undressed swiftly, shedding his clothes until they resembled flimsier, more colorful hides on the floor—the hides of those that lived in the camp.

With his trousers off, she could see that he was hard too. She suspected she knew very well what was to come next. 

“Lukas, take the rest of her clothes off.”

Mathias circled her, walking past her to sit on the nest of furs. 

His cock stood rigidly, extending from his lap like it was waiting for her to touch it. Meanwhile, Lukas’ hands found her trousers. He started wrestling them off of her, wrenching them downward, keeping her controlled in the strength of his movements, even if he wasn’t holding her as restrictedly as he had before.

The cool air hit her arousal, and it was then she realized how very wet she was. Lukas seemed to notice, too. With her trousers and boots off and uselessly on the floor, he had the room to run his fingers at the wet folds between her thighs. 

Mathias watched Lukas’ fingers, and she pinched her eyes shut. 

Her thighs clamped around his hand, but he moved easily, too strong for her. She resisted the urge to grind down against his fingers, the friction his touch was feeding into her warring with the silent fury in her body.

She was to hate this man, but God, she couldn’t hate the way his fingers moved against her.

Her head dropped forward, and with her face obscured at this angle, she let her expression draw into that of someone leaning headfirst into the fever. 

Her hair fell in a curtain before her, half hiding Mathias from view, his legs spread as he lounged back, propped up by his forearms. 

“Lukas,” Mathias said. “Come here.”

Both she and Lukas seemed surprised at who the order was directed at. 

Mathias brought his hands down against his thighs as if emphasizing where he wanted Lukas to go. His ministrations between her legs paused.

“Come and sit here. There’s three of us, so we all have to do a little work.”

Mathias was still grinning that leering grin.

Lukas hesitated, though his fingers left her.

“Don’t be shy now – I know you’re at least somewhat prepared.” 

Mathias’ eyes darted to her and went back to Lukas. “When I walked in, her fingers were making certain of that.”

It was hard to see from how Lukas was still a little behind her, but she thought she saw him flush at this.

“Come _here_ ,” Mathias said, and she got the impression he wasn’t going to ask again.

Lukas must’ve gotten the same impression because then he was passing her to go to Mathias, and she was watching as the man who’d had her on her knees, his cock in her mouth, now seemed much smaller compared to the man lounging naked below him.

He turned around, his gaze skirting hers. She could hear the sound of someone spitting behind Lukas. She watched as Mathias’ fingers made a rubbing motion against each other before moving downward. The first man’s body blocked where they went. 

Lukas’ expression crumpled, and she knew at once that Mathias’ fingers were where hers were earlier.

“My fingers are thicker than hers, but my cock is thicker than my fingers.”

She couldn’t see how Mathias moved his fingers or if he was even moving them at all. Still, Lukas’ body looked tight, his expression pained, his lips dropping apart, in response to however the other man was touching him. 

After a little bit of this, she watched as Lukas seemed to rock his hips back so that he was moving towards Mathias.

“Enough of this,” he choked out. “You’ll fit just fine; just make it a little wetter.”

She could tell when Mathias withdrew from Lukas’ hole because then his face was relaxing, and he seemed to regain control of his body. 

Mathias’ eyes trailed him as the man finished lowered himself onto his lap. She noticed that Mathias spit into his hand again before reaching to smear the wetness along the first half of his cock, at the engorged tip and the top part of the shaft that would be entering Lukas.

She watched, strangely transfixed as Mathias entered Lukas. She could tell when this happened because the man’s body tensed, stuttering to a halt as the resistance of Mathias’ cock met his tight entrance. He finished his descent more slowly than when he started and with his breathing ragged and unsteady. He looked like he needed somewhere to anchor his hands, his erection still standing tall between his legs.

Now, she was just standing there, suddenly the odd one out in this intimate coupling. 

She could run, although she didn’t think she’d have enough time to pull her clothes back on. How fast would she have to run to get away? Was _this_ enough of a head start?

These thoughts turned uselessly in her head like a couple of stones being kicked over in the dirt. She wouldn’t last long out there naked, not with the beasts and the night and the bite in the air.

Mathias’ and Lukas’ eyes were on her, studying her, perhaps wondering at the possibility of her running as well. Their eyes looked glassy, slightly unfocused compared to how they appraised her earlier.

“You, now, come here too.”

It was her turn to hesitate.

“You still have to prove your worth to us, don’t forget. Besides, Lukas was the one to uncover your…secret; he should get the reward for this, hm?”

When she balked once more, Mathias’ voice sharpened.

“If you run, you’ll die.” His eyes flashed dimly in the candlelight. “Even if I’m not the one to kill you myself.”

She met his stare and had no doubt of the truth sitting resolutely behind it.

She made her way over slowly, picking her way among the furs to the two men. From this proximity, she could see the light glow of their skin from the sheen caught between the wiry, blonde hair blanketing both men’s chests and arms.

She stood before them, uncertain of where she fit into the configuration.

“What are you waiting for? You see his prick there. That’s where you sit.”

Lukas watched her, the tension twinging at his muscles and making tendons come alive at his skin like wire, all knotted palpably behind his gaze. 

She raised her hand tentatively, finding a hold on his shoulder.

The skin was surprisingly soft, almost bizarrely so over the firm muscle beneath.

She lowered herself carefully, as Lukas had done, only she was facing them. The lower she dropped, the closer to him she got until she was on her knees again, straddling his lap, her hips hovering just above his erection.

Lukas’ hands found her hips, and they locked eyes.

“Come closer,” he said, his voice tight. “You’ll have to come closer for it to fit.”

One hand dropped down, stroking over the swell of her ass to wrap around the back of her thigh, feeling the soft skin there. Lukas eased her forward.

“Drop your hips.”

She obeyed; she could feel his thick tip pressing against her entrance, which was wetter than she would’ve thought.

Her breathing was rough, her chest rising and falling. Lukas watched her, the hands on her hips growing heavier, trying to coax her downward so he could enter her.

She obeyed, and her heartrate picked up.

She let her weight fall on him further, the press of his cock growing more persistent as her walls begun to part for him. Unlike him, she hadn’t been prepared, and she wasn’t wet enough to offset this. The burn came quickly and intensely as he stretched her.

“ _Ah_ —” she gasped, her eyes pinching shut if only to hide her discomfort from the predatory eyes that were waiting for it like a blood trail.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a light, petting touch stroke through her hair. From over Lukas’ shoulder, Mathias reached, finding a loose tendril of hair, inspecting it. 

He watched how it shone in the light, and she thought she saw his hand flex, like a trap falling shut.

“You cut it?”

He was looking at her. She gave him a shaky nod in response, the question giving her mind somewhere to go other than the tedious stretch of Lukas inside of her, his hands unrelenting as they coaxed her body down, down, down.

Her thighs trembled, resisting her weight and the force of the man’s grip. 

The burn intensified a sharp splitting pain. Her eyes stung.

“Shame.”

Where she currently was, her breasts hung just before Lukas, who leaned in to nuzzle against them. The scratch of the wiry hair at his jaw sent sensation singing across her skin, feeding the heat below. She thought the pain at her swollen cleft ebbed ever so slightly.

A soft moan was born and died in her throat. Lukas nosed at a nipple before his lips sealed around the pert bud. 

The delectable sensation of his tight, wet mouth had her leaning forward, and then her legs did give out beneath her.

His cock slid in the last few inches, and she cried out, the pain flaring as he was hilted in her suddenly.

Lukas grunted, filled by Mathias’ cock behind and filling her in the front.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted.

At this, Mathias chuckled, shifting his body in a way that had Lukas moving to adjust, grinding his ass back against the man, which in turn, shifted his hips against her.

“So are you.”

Lukas’ grip on her hips tightened, and she realized she was foolish if she had expected him to wait for the pain to subside. She set her jaw and braced herself as he started into her in a moderate, rolling movement against him, beginning an onslaught of friction on top of the tired stretch her body was struggling to adapt to.

“ _Oh_!— _It hurts_.”

Her voice was shrill and pierced the heavy atmosphere of the tent. She wondered if anyone outside could hear.

Lukas shifted, sitting up straighter. She could barely register the shallow, jerky movements of Mathias’ own hips, except for how it reverberated into her, compiling onto the force of Lukas inside.

He was so hard, his cock spearing into her, rubbing against her walls like he might start a fire in her. He wasn’t impervious to his own pleasure, though, and so when his back arched, contorting his body so that he could feel the impact of Mathias more deeply, it forced her against his chest where she could at least find a grasp, her hands slipping from his broad shoulders to flex at his chest.

She could feel his breath fanning against her face, and though this man was no friend to her, she wanted to burrow into his chest and find someone to anchor herself to.

Slowly, the tension began to ebb from her body; the more she surrendered to how he battered her inside, the less unpleasant it was.

Slow, surprising heat was rising with each thrust. Soon, Lukas didn’t have to coax her hips into movement.

Lukas must’ve felt her body relaxing, malleable on him. His palms molded to the contour of her back, pressing her closer to him. Like this, she could feel his breath catching in his ribcage the way one could hear noisy neighbors on the other side of a thin wall.

Mathias looked relaxed, even with how vigilantly his hips rocked into the other man. His glassy eyes lolled to her.

“Tell us – are you a virgin?” His voice was toying; her stomach pitted.

She pretended like she didn’t hear him. Her arms wrapped tightly behind Lukas’ neck, securing her to him so that she could bow her head and hide in the crook of his neck.

There was that touch at her hair again, only this time it tugged.

“Answer me. Are you? Have you ever had a man inside you before?”

Lukas’ fingers flexed at her lower back as if warning her not to disobey.

She lifted her head to look at Mathias, feeling how her hair stuck up from the muggy sweat swimming at her skin.

“No.”

Mathias’ brow raised; teasing or not, he was earnestly curious about her answer.

“No, I’m not a— _ah_!—virgin.”

Lukas’ pace in her quickened, and suddenly the heat that had taken to simmering in her gut was building fast like floodwaters. 

Her heart was racing, and her grip on Lukas tightened. She looked down, watching the mesh of their hips as he disappeared inside of her.

“What—ah, I—”

Lukas jolted his hips upwards and into her, shallow but _rough_. 

She made a choked sound.

“What’s this? You’re not a virgin, and yet you don’t know how to tell when the end is coming?”

‘The end’, he said. How ominous.

Mathias’ voice was a faint drone in her ear. Annoying. Unimportant in comparison to the magnitude of what she was currently taking.

Lukas’ cock plunged in and out of her, the wet sound telling her lewdly, almost deceitfully, how her body accepted him, even if she didn’t.

Beneath her, she could feel Lukas’ thighs tense. God, every part of him was so hard and cut.

Another question cut through the fog – hazy and hot and spilling from her body like the stench of sex. This time, it was Lukas asking it, though.

“Have you ever _finished_ before?” It came out in a grunt.

“I—I don’t know, I—”

Mathias laughed raucously from behind Lukas.

Lukas held her harder, and when she clenched around him, he groaned. 

She could feel his formidable girth closer this way. How she’d fit all of that in her at all was beyond her. 

Her stomach flipped, and she squeezed around him again.

It was like her body had opened up and understood what it was to accept his cock into her. Now she was clenching, pulsating around him, unwitting. The movement was fluttered and fast, harried like a wounded animal. 

It almost frightened her; how fervently her body could react without her willing it to.

“You’re close.” Lukas’ eyes met hers again. “I’ll be right after you.”

He pumped upwards into her, the stuttered rhythm leaving her to bounce clumsily on his lap. The depth he reached when she let gravity rather than him guide how the impact met her made the feeling of him inside all the more intense.

It came out of nowhere.

The greedy pulsating of her strong, inner walls around him slammed to a standstill, ending with a great, final _pull_ , like every part of her was drawing tight to close around him and hold him inside her.

“ _Oh_!—” she gasped, breathless.

Lukas tensed too as she tightened around him. For a moment, with how their bodies contorted around each other, they almost looked to be embracing, two trees having grown so closely together their roots tangled, and there was no telling where one ended, and the other began.

Lukas said something, but his voice was ragged, and it was in a tongue unbeknownst to her.

Warm heat spread in her, and then, despite how her body was suddenly weighed down on the outside, warmth spreading and sparking in her like a cooking fire, her heart sped up rather than slowed down. He had spilled inside of her; he’d put his seed in her. What if a baby is what came of it?

Lukas’ body was sagging against her, and in her renewed panic, her hands found the plane of his broad chest and started pushing, trying desperately, futilely, to push him away.

Lukas either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Mathias, meanwhile, had stilled.

The weight of the man inside of her increased as Mathias leaned Lukas forward so he could pull out of him. She noticed how slowly he did this, as if, regardless of how crass he was, he still could hold some semblance of something she could recognize. The notion of not wanting to hurt someone he cared about, for example. Admittedly, it was a strange look for him.

Mathias’ cock was still firmly erect. A few moments later, when Lukas eased himself out of her and lowered her onto the hides and furs, she saw that this was not the case for him. 

Lukas’ cock was soft, and while the drag of him inside her was enough to have her stirring in her sensitivity, it wasn’t nearly as it had been when he’d been pounding into her.

The tip of him dribbled more of his white spend at the outside of her wet cunt, dotting at the inside of her thigh.

She shivered, a little cold now without the heat of the man’s skin to warm her.

Her eyes shut. She didn’t know if they’d cast her out or have her sleep there that night. For the present moment, she didn’t care.

She could feel a shadow fall across her form. 

“Sleep already? You can’t have forgotten about me.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. Her gut twisted.

A touch skimmed at the curve of her hip. Her eye twitched. As with many things that day, she knew well where it was going.


End file.
